


When Ghosts Collide

by animefreak



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak/pseuds/animefreak
Summary: Sam and Dean in Amity Park





	When Ghosts Collide

“Guys! Could you slow down for a moment?”

Sam continued pouring salt in a circle around the college student. 

Danny sighed and stepped across the salt line causing both Dean and Sam to blink. “Look, it’s not what you think. Hold that thought.”

They continued their tableau as Jack Fenton, his hair a distinguished white now, came charging through the room closely followed by his lovely wife. Jack was waving what looked like an infernal device and came skidding to a halt as he noticed Danny and the Winchesters.

“Who’re you?” he asked suspiciously, looking from one to the other.

“It’s OK, Dad. They’re friends of mine.”

“Aren’t they a little old?”

“Most Ph.D candidates are a lot older than I am, Dad. We’re working out our questionnaires for the survey part of our information gathering. Chasing a ghost?” Danny deftly turned the conversation to his parents’ obsession. 

“Yes. This is the newest version of the Fentonator!” 

A feminine voice announced that there was a ghost in the room. Jack and his wife looked around wildly. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Danny with raised eyebrows. He just grinned at them. “Gee. I don’t see any ghosts. Maybe they’re that way.” He pointed toward the other door. His parents didn’t argue, they just dashed across the room and through the indicated door. Danny flopped onto the couch as they left. “Sorry about that. They’re kind of obsessed with ghosts.”

“They don’t know you’re one?” Sam asked.

“Half.”

“Half?” Dean echoed, shaking his head. “How can you be half ghost?”

“Allow me to introduce you to my Dad’s invention. Follow me.” He took them down to the basement where the ghost portal stood, currently closed. “That is a portal to the ghost dimension.”

Sam laughed. “There’s no such thing.”

“That’s what a lot of people say. They’re wrong.” Danny pushed a button and opened the door. The whirling interface appeared. “That’s the interface. Right now, it’s pretty quiet. I’ve been defending this town for about ten years, since my parents built the thing and I got zapped by it.”

“Zapped?”

Danny sighed. “Yeah.” He shifted into ghost form, hair snow white and the black and white jumpsuit with logo on the front they’d first seen him in. “Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom and back.” He shifted to jeans and t-shirt. “I take it you’re a couple of those Hunters I’ve heard about now and again?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. He still looked a little confused about the part ghost/part human issue.

“Well, we’ve probably got more ghosts per capita than most places, but they’re not normal.”

Dean looked from his brother to Danny and back. “Sam, what the hell is he talking about?”

“I’m not sure. But he doesn’t seem to be a ghost in the sense that most of the ones we deal with are.”

“Like I said, that,” he jerked a thumb toward the portal. “I was fourteen when I tried to figure out what was wrong with it. Not an experience I want to repeat. Meanwhile, periodically things come out of the ghost dimension and mess things up here. I take care of it. We don’t get a lot of other things, like werewolves and vampires and monsters of various sorts. Just ghosts.”

“And you take care of it? I mean, the ghosts?” Sam tried very hard to follow Danny’s narrative.

“Yep. And my parents don’t have a clue about me,” he told them. “Or ghosts around here in general,” he added with his usual look of resigned incomprehension. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

“They’re ghost hunters?” Dean sounded uncertain.

The young man nodded. “Unless you count the fact that they’ve never actually seen a ghost to recognize, yes,” Danny admitted with a laugh. “How do you fight ghosts?”

“We burn what they’re tied to. Bones. Possessions.”

“So, you deal with human ghosts?”

Dean looked puzzled. “What other kind is there?”

“Oh, Technus who is distantly related to the manitou of machines. Keeps trying to take over the world. The Lunch Lady was interesting. There’s essentially an entire different dimension in there. I’m not sure any of the ghosts over there were human originally.” Danny thought about it for a moment. “Well, I guess the Princess who turns into a dragon might have been.” Danny looked a little confused before he shook his head as if to clear it. “Sounds like maybe the ones here aren’t like the ones you normally deal with. I’ve never found a connection to someone who used to live here.”

“So, you just shove them back in there?” Sam nodded to the portal. “You don’t destroy them?”

“Defeat them, yes. Destroy them, no. As long as they’re in the zone, they aren’t a problem. I think I’ll close the portal before someone comes through. Oh, hi.”

The head of a lovely lady had appeared in the portal. “Danny! We need your help! The Hunter is … oh, hello.” She fluttered her lashes at Sam and Dean.

“Lu, what do you need?”

“Skulker the Hunter is looking for you. He’s built new armor.”

Skulker materialized immediately causing Lu to eep and duck back through the portal. “I am here, Ghost Boy.” He stopped. “You’ve grown up. Ghost Man!” The suit of armor seemed to frown. “That does not scan nearly as well as Ghost Boy,” he grumbled. “Prepare to be captured!” 

“You might want to take cover,” Danny told Sam and Dean with a roll of his eyes before he shifted to Danny Phantom and launched himself at the armored figure. “Don’t you ever learn?” he asked Skulker as they collided.

The battle ranged over the lab, through the walls and out onto the roof of Fenton Works before Danny managed to slam dunk the Hunter back through the portal into the Ghost Zone.

“I am the … Square Container ghost!” another male voice announced. Luckily, Danny closed the portal before he could fully materialize.

“The Square Container Ghost?” Sam and Dean questioned in unison.

Danny shifted back to his human form and laughed. “Yeah. Used to announce himself as the Box Ghost. He controls … er … boxes.” The chuckle was infectious. “You guys do hamburgers?” He caught Dean’s bright look. He grinned. “I’ll buy.”

“The Nasty Burger?” Dean read the neon sign with misgivings. 

“Don’t let the name fool you.”

Turned out the … whatever Danny Fenton was … was right. That was a damn good burger. Dean ordered three to go with a side order of fries before he and Sam decided there were other ghosts to hunt somewhere else.

End?


End file.
